


Under The Sun, I'm The King of Your Heart

by DimCandleLight



Series: We're All Young At Heart [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Are They Tho?, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Renjun and Jaemin are Friends, This Is What Comes Out When I was Working On My Monster of WIP, You Tell Me In The Comments, or at least i think this qualifies as fluff, rooftop, soft, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimCandleLight/pseuds/DimCandleLight
Summary: Sunrise. Rooftop. Sky. Colours.Renjun and Jaemin watches the sunrise together.(𝘖𝘳, 𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: We're All Young At Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Under The Sun, I'm The King of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, yes the title is inspired by WayV's song - [King of Hearts](https://youtu.be/01VLw1hvnTI) but I change it a little to suit this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and do tell me what you think in the comments! ♡

Renjun sighs. He lifts the snapback off his head, letting his silver fringes fall messily over his eyes. 

"I don't believe in never," Renjun says softly.

Staring at Renjun, Jaemin wonders how much would change if he leans in and pats Renjun's sticking up hair back to its place. He is not that brave. Instead, he runs a tongue over his own cracked lips. Jaemin's throat feels parched. He regrets leaving his water bottle back in his room, just in favour of settling beside Renjun on the rooftop, in time to wait for the sunrise. 

"I don't believe in always," Jaemin counters.

Frowning now, Jaemin turns to stare at the greyish blue horizon in front of them. The blue hue is fading slowly, mixed into soft lines of golden yellow. As the colours of the sky change, so does Jaemin's facial expression. His frown, it slowly melts into a small smile.

Renjun does not realise how long he has been staring at Jaemin– _ granted, his company does have a nice smile _– until Jaemin directs that smile at him and says: "This is nice, we should do this more often. Talking and watching the sun rises." 

The first thing Renjun does is to break their eye contact. He stares at a yellowish orange spot in the sky, feeling his cheeks burn a faint shade of red. "Yeah." he swallows hard and chances a glance at Jaemin. "Nice, I agree."

Jaemin smiles at Renjun some more before continuing to observe the sky.

Renjun takes in a shaky breath. "I… They say. There is this saying, and I guess there is some truth in it... that opposites attract." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets even trying to keep the conversation going. 

Biting his lip, Renjun wants nothing more than to just brush off his weird remark as a random conspiracy theory, or a burst of trivial fact, or, _whatever_. Goodness gracious. He comes up here to watch the sunrise, _not_ to dwell on suppressed feelings and things that friends do not talk about.

However, Jaemin scoots closer to Renjun, successfully making his brain quiet down. The warmth which radiates from Jaemin's arm is familiar and comfortable, and Renjun finds himself closing the distance so they sit right beside each other, no boundary in regards of personal space being drawn in between. 

Renjun wears his smile and then his snapback again, the piece of clothing backwards this time like Jaemin does.

"Opposites attract, hm?" Jaemin nudges Renjun's shoulder with his and waggles his eyebrows playfully. "We're both fire signs though, so that saying doesn't apply to us. Never."

Renjun nudges Jaemin's shoulder back in retaliation and laughs when Jaemin fakes being hurt. 

"Always," Renjun retorts stubbornly and turns towards the sky again. The golden hue is almost taking over the sky now, with only the faintest trace of blue left to be seen. He gapes at the breathtaking view, distracted from noticing Jaemin's fond eyes on him. 

"Wow, it's really beautiful…" Renjun trails off in awe.

The sun wakes up quite fast, bathing the world around them with gold and yellow and something akin to love.

The soft smile on Jaemin's face grows wider. "Yeah, beautiful as always."

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was stressed, afraid, not being able to commit and not functioning well among the society. My final was soon, too soon, my trial was in days, and I caught a cold. This was my way of coping, and I'm sorry (but I think it turns out well!!). Do give love to Renjun, Jaemin and other Dreamies!!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) (for the shy and silent readers ^^)


End file.
